Undertale Q and A
by ieatpearnow
Summary: EDIT: Nevermind this Q and A has finished because this q and a has been here for a long time
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Dawgs. Im here with an undertale Q and A (literally In the hall of the mountain king is playing while im writing this) Featuring all of your beloved characters. So ask the them questions to see if your question will be in the next chapter .**

Frisk: Who the hell are you?!  
Mr. pears (That is me): The author  
Frisk: _Reads the top part._ Meh, who cares, lets see where this is going


	2. Asriel came back

**MMkay lets start this Q and A. (Goes off writing this story while listening to 679 and imcoming long-ass question)**

 **Hi! here are the many first questions i'm gonna ask, ready? Frisk- What gender are you? (for this Q &A) Chara: Also what's your gender? Are dares allowed in this fic? Just wondering. (I know these are general questions but just to make a few things clear) Welp, thats pretty much it with those boring questions. And good luck for this fic to grow and become more popular :D**

* * *

Frisk: Well, my age is 16

Chara: well, me and frisky over here, were are both boys

* * *

 **Oh I have a question for ton-ton~ (my amazing uncle~) Who do you like as in have a crush on**

Mettaton: Hello my daring, oh, you wanna know who i'm crushing on don't you, well I have a little crush on papy.

* * *

 **Author, What are the rules in this Q &A?**

Mr. pears: Umm. Oh here

1\. There are dares

2\. I don't do other kinds of undertale like Underfell and gundertale

Mr. Pears: There are the rules. I can't think of any.

* * *

 **Flowey ... you listen here and you listen well! I will kill you if you try to become photoshop flowey again.**

Photoshop flowey: Thug life * _Glasses from the air land on flowey's face and Nuthing but a g-thang starts playing*  
_

Mr. pears: Shut up! There is more.

 **And I have something you might want. *I hold up Asriel's soul* You want this? Take it Asriel.**

 _*Flowey turend back to that simple flower  
_ Flowey: What's that?

Chara: That's your soul

 _Flowey and chara stare at each other for like a minute_

 _Then, flowey takes it._

 _Flowey was pulled out of the ground and he turned white and he starts to change into a 16 year old goat with little horns._

Asriel: Finnaly. I was i..

Mr Pears: WE ALREADY KNOW THAT SPEECH

Asriel: Rude

* * *

 **There. Thats it. That is my first Q &A. Well, see you next chapter**


	3. Author has bad time

**More questions. YAY**

* * *

 ***Throws Baby and tiny versions of everyone into the room.* Here. have fun**

 _Everybody gets shocked_

Mr Pear: Oh gawd

Sans: ... Im going to grillbys

Small sans: Can i come?

Sans: Sure, why not

 _Sans and small sans leave the room_

Mr. Pear: NO wait come back!

* * *

 **I want to know, does frisk like genocide.**

Frisk: NO! Its chara who likes the genocide

Small frisk: True

 **Also toriel, look up your sons name on google**

 **Toriel: Okay**

*Looks up frisk, asriel and chara on google

Toriel: So, asriel is a cry baby

Asriel: Mom!

* * *

 **Sans- How many times did you dunked chara?**

Sans: Well, i think 4-

*Mr pear comes into the spotlight and yells,*

Mr. pear: F*ck her right in the p*ssy

*megalovania starts to play*

Sans: Wanna have a bad time?

 **Asgore- Do you still feel bad for killing 6 childs before frisk came?**

Asgore: no

Mr. Pear: It be funny if the 4 souls went into fnaf lol

Sans: COME BACK HERE!


	4. Its Undyne CENA

**Is killing really fun, Chara**

Chara: Yes

Frisk: But he is planning to kill donald trump

Chara: SHHH

* * *

 **Undyne- I dare you to suplex the whole crew at the same time/ or yourself**

Sans: AW HELL NAW

Mr. Pear: You have to do it

Toriel: What is a, "Suplex"

Mr. Pears: A wrestling move

Undyne: I'm ready

 **20 minutes later :D :D**

Sans: Thanks alot. I have a crack on my skull

Mr. pear/Undyne: MAN UP!

John cena: OH, SO YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME!?

Undyne: I Have no idea who you are

Mr. Pear: _*Gasp*_ You don't know who he is

Undyne: No

Mr. pear: He is...

John cena: IM JOHN CENA * _then he's theme song starts playing*_

Mr. pear: this ask gets weirder

Daniel: DAMN DANIEL

Mr. Pear: NO

* * *

 **Thus question is specifically for the author so i was wondering, what if any of us peeps want one of our OC'S to come in and ask questions? Is that fine cause if so...**  
 ***GREEN portal opens and a 13 year old girl with wolf ears and a tail walks out***  
 **Hi everyone. I'm Icepatch but you can call me Ice. Well I've got to go. See ya later.**  
 ***Walks back into portal and it closes***

Mr. pear: Yeah, if you want

Chica: PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mr. pear: WRONG ASK CHICA, ITS THE DOOR TO THE LEFT.


	5. Baby, Baby OHHH

**Oh so now Chara is a girl? xD (look up the first question of chapter 4)**

Mr. pear: Yeah, sorry and I already fixed that so no porblom

Chara: YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL?!

Mr. pear: No No nO. it was a mistake

 **Chara- Do you like chocolate? if so, have some *gives some***

Chara: F*ck yes i love chocolate

Mr. Pear: She is getting diabetes tonight

Chara: What?

Mr. pear: Nothing

* * *

 **Muffet, here's an infinite amount of money. You can have it if you marry me.**

Muffet: HAHAHA! Ur kidding right?

Mr. Pear: Aw hell naw

Bishop Bullwinkle: Aw HELL NAW. TO THE NAW NAW

* * *

 ***Floods the room with billions of tiny and babies papyruses**

Papyrus: NYE HEH HEH! DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?

All papyruses: YESS

Mr. Pears: lets see where this going


	6. I ship Pear and Icecap

**i'm sad... i hate... the memes it makes... me not want to ask... )';**

Mr. Pear: I think this is a hate comment

Sans: Yeah

Undyne: Hey punk! COME HERE! YOU MAKE A MEAN COMMENT ON THIS Q AND A I WILL KILL YOU

* * *

 **Undyne, I challenge you to tell Toriel that Sans has a crush on her**

Undyne: She already know. We all have ears

Mr. pear: _*To busy eating sushi. Yes! Im Asian *_ Huh?

Toriel: _*Gasp*_ Sans! YOU LIKE ME?!

Sans: Uhhh

Icecap: * _Comes back from portal*_ Im just here to see this :D

Mr. Pear: Here is the pop corn

Ice: Ohh

Toriel: Well, do you like me?

Sans: Y-yes

Toriel: OH SANS

* _She ran to gave sans a big hug*_

Toriel: I love you too

Chara: _* Stuffing her face with chocolate*_ What I miss?

Icecap: Welp, that was fun. See ya pear

Mr. Pear: See ya

Undyne: ... I SHIP PEAR AND ICECAP

Mr. Pear: SHUT UP SHE TOO OLD FOR ME!

Undyne: EVERYBODY TYPE IN THE REVIEW, #ISHIPPEARANDICECAP

* * *

 **So... Papyrus, what will you do with all these Papyruses? Will you start an army and force others to eat spaghetti against their will? teach them about the flying spaghetti monster? Or let them live with you?**

Papyrus: Spaghetti army! They have spaghetti weapons and they will rule over humans to give me their soul

Frisk: Thats illegal in the human world.

Mr. Pear: Yeah, I agree


	7. Nye heh heh

**Papyrus the mario from Mario in Undertale is here. Kick his ass!**

Papyrus: *Gasp* My true love! Want some spaghetti

Mario: Oh yeah!

Smg4: GOT DAMMIT MARIO! WE NEED TO MAKE MORE VIDEOS

Mario: Hey! Shut up

Mr. Pear: I like that video

* * *

 **Sans, I dare you to prank Papyrus through time and space and make sure that he will disown you.**

Papyrus: I already disown him kyle

 **Undyne, go tell Papyrus that his spaghetti sucks.**

Undyne: Papyrus, YOUR SPAGHETTI SUCKS!

Mario:*gasp* IM GONNA R*PE YOU!

Undyne: its you

Papyrus: I have someone that cares about me *Girly screams*

* * *

 **Don't make me imprison you in a cage again kyleHobo! I won't let papyrus stop me!**

Papyrus: MY ARMY OF PAPYRUS'S! ATTACK EVILKEN

small Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH

* * *

 **Chara...HUTTA!* _I break Chara'a neck, take a sledgehammer to his knees, punch out a couple of his teeth, kick him in the ribs and squeeze his nose_ * **  
**TAKE YOUR LUMPS LIKE A MAN PRIVATE TWINKLE TOES!**

Chara: Oww... and NO

frisk: You okay chara?

Chara: Do i look okay dumbass?

Frisk: No

Chara: frisk, GO GET ME MY KNIFE!

Mr. pear: You gonna die tonight solider

* * *

 **Guys I have an** **announcement** **. I will be gone for like a week and i will return in April 1. Well, see ya**


	8. Underpants Wait WHAT

**Chara, let us kill Donald Trump. LOL**

Chara: I Got this

Donald Trump: MY dad gave me a small loan of a million dollars

Mr. Pear: Im half mexican so FUCK OFF DONALD YOU FAG

* * *

 **Hey Undyne, what if I told you that you're my video game crush? LOL**

Undyne: Alphy will get jealous

Mr. Pear: * _Under my breath*_ Lesbian much

Undyne: What?

Frisk: That was rude

Undyne: What did he said?

Frisk: Lesbian

Undyne the undying: WHAT DID YOU SAY!1

* * *

 **Papyrus don't! Eviliken and I are kinda friends now, it's just he kicked my ass in an other dimension but now we're ok.** **To the whole crew, I dare you guys to watch underpants Neutral and Pacifist route (Not much of a dare tho xD)**

Mr. pear: I watch that video

papyrus: NYEH, I dont care. Im GONNA RULE THIS WORLD

Mr. pear: Watch this video first

 **Twenty minuets later**

Toriel: What...was...that

Mr. Pear: Fan made animation

 _*you see chara trying to kill hersel with a knife and frisk stopping him from doing that*_


	9. Playboy Chara

**C'mon guys! the video was humerus wasn't it?**

Toriel: THAT VIDEO WAS HORRIBLE!

Sans: i agree

Papyrus: Who is Waluigi?

 **anyway, frisk, how many times did u do the genocide run just for the pleasure of killing innocent creatures?**

Frisk: GODDAMMIT IT WAS CHARA! GET IT RIGHT!

* * *

 **Soilder: NOPE! You can't. I have taken lots of kill me comeback stronger pills. If you kill me i'll only come back stronger 4000 times, with my DEVELOPER'S ROCKET LAUNCHER WHICH DOES OVER 5000 DAMAGE and the rest of my arsenal.*BOOOOOM* I see The Demoman has destroyed all your save points maggot.**

Chara: F*ck off asshole

Soilder: I have recorded you looking at dirty magazines after lights out, bad mouthing me to the other recruits and Pieing M-

Chara: _*Chara pies The Soldier* WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE CAMERA'S IN MY ROOM!_

Frisk: You have p*rn chara?

Chara: yeah so?

Frisk: IM TELLING MOM!

Chara: I WILL EXTRACT YOUR DETERMINATION WITH MY BARE HANDS AND PERFORM AN EXORCISM ON YOU AND IF NEED BE I WILL DO IT WHILE NAKED AND COVERED IN HONEY, NEUTRALIZING MY NAKED STATUS!

 _* Also a teenager named Discord has a package for Asreil *Asreil opens the package to find a Wii U with Super Smash Brothers for Wii U, a pro controller and an eshop card*_

Discord: Enjoy it Prince Floppy Ears. Couldn't resist. Honestly though have fun. Chio. * _Discord teleports away*_

Prince floppy ears: Thanks for the wii and Author,

Mr. Pear: Yeah

Prince floppy ears: Dont name me prince floppy ears

Mr. pear: Sorry

* * *

 **Why does Sans Love ketchup**

Sans: Because i can make cool puns with it.

* * *

 ***Floods the room with billions of tiny and baby Sanses, Undynes, Alphyses, Burgerpantses, Temmies, Napstablooks, Toriels, Asgores, and Mettatons.* here. have fun.**

Mr. Pear: GODDAMMIT! somebody, QUICK CHANGE THE SUBJECT

Freddy fazbear: Inhale my dong my arrangement child.

Mr. pear: Better?

Chica: PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. YEHAW

**Sans, may you please tell me some puns?**

Mr. Pear: NOOOOO

Sans: Get ready for hour of puns

Sans:Let's talk about rights and lefts. You're right, so I flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds.A boiled egg every morning is hard to fish are in a tank. One says to the other, "Err...so how do you drive this thing?"I went to buy some camouflage trousers yesterday but couldn't find any.I've been to the dentist many times so I know the struck by lightning is a shocking experience!Without geometry, life is pointless.A chicken crossing the road is truly poultry in motion.

: Finally its over

* * *

 **Frisk and Sans shipping? Or Toriel and Sans shipping?**

Mr. Pear: Hmm. Ill go with, YEHAWW

Frisk: That not an answer

Mr. pear: shut up before i make you and chara yaoi characters

Sans: Dont you mean, CHARActer?

Mr. pear: NO

* * *

 **Undertale characters, play your game or all the FNaF except FNaF World...**

Frisk: I played the pasifist ending

Chara: GENOCIDE

Prince floppy ears: Ne- GODDAMMIT E- err I mean PEAR

Mr. Pear: YEAH dont say my real name

* * *

 **Sans, looks like you need to take care of your brother again... Wait, who's the older sibling? Papyrus, or Sans?**

Papyrus: SANS DOESN'T NEED TO TAKE CARE OF ME!

Sans: Im the older brother. i think

Mr. pear: YEHAWW

Sans: SHUT UP

* * *

 **one horned, one eyed, flying, purple, people eaters! ATTACK!**

 **Papyrus: Attack my army**

Small papyruses: NYE HEH HEH

Mr. Pear: F*ck

Frisk: LANGUAGE!

* * *

 **DISCORD! I'M HOWLING AT THE MOON, AND SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SUMMER AFTERNOON. DISCORD! WE WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, SO TAKE YOUR TYRANNY AWAY!**

Mr. Pear: But you got to eat the booty like groceries

Chara: Gross

Mr. pear: PLAYBOY * _Sticks middle finer out*_

Chara: Oh its onn


	11. Turquoise

**Heavy:** Why is little monster liberator being chased by tiny demon naked and covered in honey? Soldier did that twice but he kill giant russian bears and not national heroes. Soldier also says there are tiny monsters in room. WHERE ARE THEY?* _a mini Undyne punches Heavy in the leg and Heavy kicks it out the window*_

Heavy: Uh-Oh.*Heavy goes outside and picks up the mini Undyne* Have a sandvich baby fish. Sandvich shall heal wound.

Small Undyne: OMOMOMOMOMOMMM. YEAH!

* * *

 ***There is 1,000,000 baby Asriels in the room.***

Mr. Pear: F*cking guest stop putting babies in here

Asriel: But there cute

Mr. Pear: ITS F*CK U DUMBASS

PRINCESS FLOPPY EARS: DON- OH NOW UR CALLING ME A PRINCESS!

Mr. Pear: YEAH B*TCH

* * *

 _*A tall gem with wavy sky blue hair and her Gem on her head(like a barette) comes out of a pink and blue portal carrying a tarp bundle on her back. She opens her bundle.*_

Turquoise: Hi I'm Turquoise and I come with gifts for you 's see...For Frisk,I have a Samsung tablet

Frisk: Thanks You

Turquoise: For Sans,a crate full of ketchup bottles and a copy of 1001 Yuk 'Em Ups

Sans: Yeah, grunkle Stan is the best

Turquoise: For Muffet,the keys to that heated limo you wanted(it's parked near Riverperson's dock in Snowdin)

Muffet: * _Spider laugh*_ Thank you kind... gem?

Turquoise: For Papyrus,Alphabetti Spaghetti

Papyrus: *Sings mom spaghetti* Thank you. For this. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU

Turquoise: For Chara,a mountain of Goya

Chara: WOW. Paintings

Turquoise: For Undyne,a Cloud Buster sword

Undyne: Cool, i got a big ass sword

Turquoise: For Alphys,CDs for all the seasons of One Piece

Alphys: Thank you. See ya guys in a week

Turquoise: For Toriel,a laptop

Toriel: Why, thank you. I cann use this for school

Turquoise: For Asgore,tea bags(stereotypes rule)

Asriel: Why, thank you

Turquoise: For Asriel,an Xbox 360 and the latest edition of Star Wars Battlefront

Asriel: What a star wars?

Mr. Pear: You need to learn alot.

Turquoise: And for Pear

Mr. Pear: ME?

Turquoise: a magic stylus that can make anything you draw become ,Imma just leave my bundle of stuff ya later!

Mr. Pear: Can't draw but thanks! * _Draws hand waving*_

* * *

 **Don't let Sans see this but There's a picture where Asreil's bangin Chara while Frisk gives a thumbs up? I think Soldier has it in his ''should I need dirt on the demon maggot'' file. Sans wouldn't let the three kids hear the end of it. *I don't realise i'm whispering it to Asreil: *searches it up on rule 34* First Chara takes of her clothes, partially covers herself in honey and tries to extract Frisk's determination and now this...What..The..Fuck..**

Mr. pear: Asriel is playing his xbox right now so, FUCK OFF


	12. 1,000,000 Authors

***Floods the room with MTT-brand Anime Powder.***

Mr. Pear: Ahhh! Its getting to my eyes. ちくしょうゲスト。偉大なああ、あなたは私が日本語を話し作ります

* * *

 ***Floods the room with 1,000,000 baby versions of everyone. Including baby Mr. Pears.***

Mr. pear: sh*t.

Mk: Yo!

Small Mk: YO!

* * *

 **So far we have characters from TF2, an OC gem, baby and small versions of everybody, an army of papyrus, and FNAF characters. Is there anyone that I missed?**

Mr. Pear: John cena and damn Dainel

* * *

 **Papyrus, I just wanted to tell you that my cooking skills are far more superior than yours... deal with it.**

Papyrus: AH human! lets HAVE A COOKING CONTEST WHILE MY ARMY WILL BE THE JUDGE.

 **Also, Muffet, here's 5874357894759854 G just for fun.**

Muffet: I Gonna send this chairty. JUST KIDDING

* * *

 **Hey m8s, i want the opinion of Chara,Undyne and Toriel about this fucking song! (Song called Best of Arijit Singh 46 Hits)**

Chara: It sad music

Toriel: Indian music

Undyne: How i feel about alphy

* * *

 **Can sans and paps watch youtube undertale - grillby's then preform the prank.**

Sans: Okay. Bro lets go

Papyrus: NYeh

 **Also, watch are your ( everybody ) guys thoughts on the trio of Stronger than you songs.**

Mr. Pear: Original is better!

Sans: Im am a good singer

Chara: He never sang when i killed him

 **Last, can sans dunk Mettaton. I died so many times to the robot (I think more times than I did to Flowey).**

Sans: Yeah, if he gets his fingers on my brother. I WILL TURN HIM INTO A TOASTER.


	13. Toriel Instagram

**Damn guest . Great Oh , you 'll make I speak Japanese. That's what the author said**

Mr. Pear: Thanks! Im back to normal and have a weird addiction to yaoi

* * *

 **Chara why were you naked and covered in honey? If you were able to extract Frisk's determination it would have comeback almost instantly.**

Chara: Cause im awesome and a psychopathy

Frisk: And no my determination wont come back

 **Hey Undyne! I aborted a genocide run when I struck a deal with Undyne the Undying where if I lost i'd reset. I lost. So you saved the underground.**

Undyne: YEAH IM SUCH A BADASS

* * *

 **Rip this Q &A there's too many small versions of the whole crew xD**

Mr. Pear: I want to do that but i cant or everybody will die

 **Anyway, Toriel, are you planning to live with Assgore again or nah?**

Toriel: I see what you did there and no. Im moving into an apartment with sans

* * *

 **Toriel: Hello everybody! I just came to say that i just made an instagram and if you want to follow me my username is "toriel_dreemurr". Well, see ya there**


	14. Undertale crushes

**Guys, should I do a genocide run when I'll get Undertale? Is it worth it?**

Frisk: NO NO NO its not worth it.

Chara: Don't listen to him. DO IT!

 **To the whole crew, who are your crushes or in couple with?**

Sans: Toriel

Toriel: Sans

Frisk: Asriel

Asriel:Chara

Undyne: Alphy

Mr. Pear: A boy at my school

Chara: HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY

Mr. Pear: Shut up

* * *

 **YOU CHASED A NATIONAL HERO WHILE NAKED AND COVERED IN HONEY? Where you high?**

Chara: NO I WASNT HIGH.

 **Soldier has enough dirt on you as it is Chara. I bet you still have nightmares about the thrashing the G.I. Jackass gave you when you first met.**

Chara: Naw.

 **Where you high? If he had his rocket launcher you'd have been a stain on the ground, Soldier wearing your eyes as badges of war.**

Chara: Yeah. I was lucky to be alive

* * *

 **Mr. pear: Hey everybody! I want to say thank you for a 1,000 views on this q &a. Well, see yall! **


	15. magic fishy

**dammnn, there is a triangle of love, Frisk loves Asriel but Asriel loves Chara, but, who Chara loves? Is this going to end well? probably not.**

Chara: Illuminati confirmed

Mr. Pear: I NEED TO CONFESS IM PART OF THE ILLUMINATI.

 **Asgore and Undyne, 1v1 each other go!**

Asgore: Okay then

Mr. Pear: 20 bucks on Undyne

Frisk: 20 Bucks on Asgore

* * *

 ***Medic looks at Undyne* Hmm. A bipedal fish? Can you explain to me how you can live out of water?**

Undyne: well, I'm made out of magic

Heavy: Eat more sandvich!

scout: Here chuckle nuts

* * *

Mr. Pear: R.I.P Authors headphones :(


	16. Guess who back

**Im back y'all and lets do some questions**

* * *

 **Guys, i bet you can't break Chara mentally with all your might!**

Frisk: I can!

Chara: Try me!

Frisk: They ran out of chocolate in the world

Chara: NOOO

Frisk: I Did it. Yay

* * *

 **Toriel, did you know that Frisk got a little Frisky lately with a certain someone? *runs***

 _Mr. Pear: *Grabs chair and popcorn*_

Toriel: YOU DID WHAT!?

Frisk: I-I had a little fun with Asriel

Mr. Pear: i love this channel

Toriel: Please tell me you wore a condom

Frisk: N-no

Mr. Pear: Haha * _Snort*_ HAHA OH GAWD XD

* * *

 **Also Chara, I stole all of your chocolate xD**

Chara: YOU SON OF A B*TCH. iM GONNA KILL YOU KYLE!

* * *

 **The medic:** **Yes but are you given an advantage over other monsters in the water? If I am correct you hate going to the hotlands and fish where I am from can't be in direct sunlight for long without dying so do your magical properties make you amphibious?  
**

Undyne: All I know is I am made out of magic

* * *

 **Thoughts on sans'(is this how you do the apostrophe) blue magic.**

Mr: Pear: San's

Sans: Yeah, I can use my Magic. Don't you remember that I gave The author a bad time

Mr. Pear: I Got 274 bones now. Thanks alot sans

Sans: No Prob

* * *

 **Watch Neutral Route Judgements Are Underated [Undertale Comic Dub] by djsmell**

Sans: Not a dare

Mr. pear: I just watch it for fun

* * *

 **(hear is a hint for ways to combat fangirls/boys) The worse thing you can do to a UNDERTALE fangirl/boy is for them to read Overgrowth, then hear the theme. Feel free to use this feels combat move.**

Mr. pear: K

* * *

 **Turquoise:Hey Chara!Y'know that I gave you Goya CHOCOLATE,right?Cuz there actually IS a brand called Goya.**

Sans: I Got it

Chara: F*CK YEAH


	17. (Insert title here cause author is lazy)

**Sans, I'll give you a lifetime of ketchup if you sing "stronger than you" (your version)**

Sans: K

Sans:

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...On days like these, kids like you...

Should be burning in hell.

Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,

If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,

so don't step over that line, Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time.

But kids like you don't play by the rules,

And guys like me,

it ain't easy to be played for fools,

So let's go, let the room get chiller...

Let's go, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,

Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table.

I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,

But I think you're just mad you keep dying.

You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this judgement hall forever.

I know you just reset each time I beat ya',

But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)

This is where it stops,

This is where it ends.

If you want to get past me,

Well, you better try again.

But no matter how I stall you,

You don't give up your attack.

Do you just like the feeling

Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?

Well, you didn't spare my brother, so GET DUNKED ON!

I know you made my friends all disappear,

But everything they cared about is why I'm here.

I am their mercy, I am their vengeance,

I am DETERMINATION.

I know you're made of

Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

But I think I'm stronger than you.

Mr. Pear: The original is better

* * *

 **Hmmm. It seems although you are primarily made of magic somehow a fish monster in your anscestry mated with a fish where I am from thousands of years ago and as generations passed the bloodline's physical form became more ''solid''. ...Undyne you are not completely monster. You seem to be a hybrid creature that is mostly monster but a suprising 20 percent fish. This is why you naturally have** **determination.** **You have a more ''solid'' physical form than other monsters and when your body is unable to handle your determination and you begin to melt it's actually your skin tearing apart cell by cell and the cells are turning into this DETERMINATION humans and other surface creatures possess and if you are able to defeat what you are so determinationed to kill your DETERMINATION will solidify your body into it's normal shape. But if you stay in this melted form for to long your very SOUL will be destroyed.  
**

Undyne: Ughh, that theory. I just said im just made out of magic

Sans: AND IM NOT NESS

 **Also where is Soldier? I have heard he was naked and covered in honey again and Zhanna asked me to take pictures of it for her.**

Mr. Pear: Here and naked and high.

Soldier(naked and covered in honey): Hello Doc. I am killing demon hippies.* _Soldier slaughters 200 demons from Ghosts n' Goblins and only loses 2 HP* Also*Soldier grabs Chara*_

Chara: NOT AGAIN!* _Soldier rips the skin on Chara's shoulders off, dances on him to heartache for about a minute, decapitates Chara and craps in his neck*_

Soldier: I have destroyed the Chara robot. Six years of spy-checking prepares a man for this. I AM OFF TO HAVE SEX WITH ZHANNA NOW! *Soldier walks away to Guile's Theme*?

Chara(the real one): What'd I miss?

Mr. Pear: Nothing much.

* * *

 **Alister Margrath: Did you HAVE A GOOD TIME with Prince Floppy Ears? Those ears do make him look like a dog. Did ya do it DOGGY STYLE? Good lord i'm making Sans level puns. The shame I'm feeling is DOWN TO THE BONE! Man that was baaaaahd.**

Frisk: SHUT UP!

Daffy Duck: You stupid rabbit! Resorting to animal pu-*Daffy falls out the screen*

Alister: You BIRD BRAIN.

* * *

 **Since we have FOUR TF2 classes here, three asking stuff what monster would be what class in TF2.** **I'd say Undyne as demoknight, Papyrus as medic, chara as spy, frisk as scout, sans as sniper, toriel as pyro with the mask NOT on pyrovision goggles and asgore as heavy.**

Mr. Pear: True

* * *

 ***Puts 1000 water sausages on everyone's heads.* Whoever can keep all the hot dogs on their head the longest wins!**

Mr. Pear: K

Frisk: Imma win this!

Sans: Nah, I am

Toriel: I am sans


	18. Undertale ships

**Alister: STOP ASKING FRISK PUN QUESTIONS!* _I break ALL of Alister's ribs_ * Soldier put pants on. **

Sans: That's what Heavy said.

Heavy: DOCTOR! Stop boring Fish Woman with science.

Name(Lets name this character, Ethan): Is it just me or is Soldier beating up Chara in some form or another becoming a running gag. Can we ask Soldier questions?

*Soldier goes flying into Chara*

Soldier: I have been kicked out of a bar for smelling like honey.

Mr. Pear: I wonder why

Alister: Oooooooow

* * *

 **CHARA I SHIP YOU WITH FRISK!**

Mr. Pear: K, I personaaly go for chara and asriel but...

Asriel: WHAT!?

* _Chara and frisk look at each other*_

* * *

 **Dude. What AUs will you allow. Also,which ships are supported here. These are on a need to know basis.  
**

Mr. Pear: Read the second chapter please. and ships, umm, here

Sans X Toriel

frisk X Asriel

Chara X chocolate

Chara: You can't ship me with chocolate

Mr. Pear: fine..

Alphy X Undyne

Mr. Pear: Thats all i can think of.

 **(I have been molded by TK's and Kat's standards forgive me) Also,Azzy. Have some Minecraft and Final Fantasy for dat Xbox.**

Asriel: Since mom knew that i had s*x with frisk, she took away my xbox. Bitch

Toriel: What was that

asriel: Nothing


	19. Author real name revealed

Frisk I may or may not have accidentally reactivated the entire code of Medatton's NEO form when repairing a series of slash marks on his body given to him by a supervillian, causing him to declare war on the supervillian's drug ring and murder and criminal in his way. I need your help.  
?: Ororrorour!  
Serviper: That's my comrade Jackie. He's an Omega Metroid a lot smaller than his brethern. He's only 8 feet tall. Keep him away from Medatton NEO. Jackie will take all the superstar's fire power and claw him into scrap metal in less than a minute.  
Gravity Suit SA-X: There you are Metroid!  
 _*An SA-X starts fighting Jackie and is actually putting up a good fight*_  
Serviper: CHARA I HAVE A BOUNTY FOR YOU! Kill that SA-X and i'll reward you with a powerful weapon.* _Serviper unsheathes a knife_ * This knife can cut through solid steel and withstand temperatures of over 3000 degrees. KILL THAT SA-X AND IT'S YOURS!  
Chara: I'll take it now.*Chara tries to stab Serviper but fails*  
Serviper: I tangled with the real Samus once when I stole her kill. What chance do you have kid?  
Also Soldier can I learn the HUTTA NECKSNAP?

Soildier: Nope. My HUTTA move is too powerful and can lead into the evilness.

* * *

 ***Snatches Xbox from Toriel and give it back to Asriel* Here, have fun!**

Asriel: Wow, thanks dude.

Toriel: ASRIEL, GIVE IT BACK TO ME

* * *

 **Author, what is your real name.**

Mr. Pear: Umm. do i have to say it?

asriel: Yeah, you do

Mr. pear: fine. My name is Ethan

Frisk: What a weird name

Mr. Pear(I should just put ethan here cause writing mr. pear over and over is weird): I got named after tom cruise. His name was Etha hunt in mission impossible


	20. (Author still too lazy)

**chara, i dare you took kiss frisk while toriel is looking :D**

Chara: I don't want to

Frisk: Gonna kiss chara fills me with DETERMINATION!

Ethan: TORIEL CAN YOU COME HERE!

Toriel: Sure, what.

* _chara and frisk are kissing and Ethan is getting nosebleed*_

Toriel: So this is you want to show me?

Ethan: Ye

* * *

 **Bro, do you Ethan lift? NAH JK your name's great :P**

Ethan: Thanks and ye, i do lift. To put food in my mouth

 **Papyrus, cook me some spaghetti!**

Papyrus: Nye heh heh~

Ethan: I think that is a yes


	21. No AU's

**UNDYNE! Distract that SA-X while I prepare my attack.**

Undyne: Okay punk!

* * *

 **hey i dare everyone to read storyshift in it several monster's (and one human's) switch roles in Frisk's adventure nothing really changes about except their histories but it has a big impact on the world.**  
 **who switches with who**  
 **chara is in Sans place and everyone expects them to be three time more deadly than cannon sans during a Genocide route mainly given to the fact that it is hinted that this chara absorbs all the souls of their monster family to save them from true death(meaning they have the soul of THREE boss monsters backing them up)... that and this chara is a magician (the last in fact as the other humans started to kill them to after they sealed away the monsters calling them demons and freaks... no wonder chara hates humans, it's funny though normal chara did the exact thing they worried about stealing souls) their the best CHARAter in the whole AU though and in the pacifist and most neutral routes get a crush on frisk**  
 **Sans is in Asgore's place and who is honestly depressed and that is all we know right now**  
 **Asgore is in Alphys place and who deals with the mistakes slightly better than Alphys**  
 **Alphys is in Nabstablook's place and who is geeky adorable... and lives under a bedsheet**  
 **Nabstablook is in Asriel's place and who do to what flowey is has not have much changes except for some dialogue**  
 **Asriel is in Papyrus's place and who is universally loved with his quirky RP's... and the fact he makes cookies not pasta (I agree with SS!Chara goatbro is the best ever)**  
 **Papyrus is in Toriel's place and who tries who really really tries but I'm sorry pasta and pie are NEVER supposed to be together in one dish**  
 **Toriel is in Undyne's place and who theme is awesome and is still the loving goat mom we love and care for**  
 **Undyne is in Mettaton's/Hapstablook place and who we haven't really seen yet as the au just left waterfall**  
 **and finally Mettaton/Hapstablook is in Chara's place and who is hinted to be worse than the chara lucky for everyone involved SS!Chara will stop that dirty brother killer given the fact humans are immune to the effects of LOVE and they have the worn knife with them which is an insta kill on a human and their magic. With the fireballs and magical and physical blades SS!Chara is going to be one hell of a battle and I do mean HELL it is also hinted that chara battles you anytime you kill Asriel ever even if he is only one killed it is (even though Asriel is still there it is hinted that the Chara battle gets worse the more you kill, in No Mercy their nearly impossible to beat), and also hinted that you fight them when you have more than 9 levels of LOVE even if asriel doesn't die, but this is a Chara so it only makes sense. If sans battle is a bad time then the serous (the fight in the normal and pacifist route is supposed to be a glorified date with all the flirting) SS!Chara battle is supposed to be a Hellish one**  
 **(read it it's awesome it's the best AU EVER u t - . just take out the spaces and yes it is a tumblr but it is soooo worth all the back pacing to get to the first bit just click the links in order for awesome)**  
 **and now you know about it I'm sending two special people these versions of Chara and Asriel (if this chara doesn't call frisk mirror and be confused by the local chara i will be... disappointed)**

Ethan: FOR THE LAST TIME. NO DIFFERENT KINDS OF UNDERTALE.

* * *

 **Sans,**  
 **How do you deal with every reset?**

Sans: Everytime it resets. I get teleported to my bed and papyrus barge in my door and tells me im a lazy bones and picks me up to do puzzles. So i say, horrible.


	22. sans And his puns

**Hey Sans, how many programmers does it take to change a light bulb? None, that's a hardware problem. ~V~**

Sans: Nice one. How about this one. A mushroom goes into a bar. When he try to order something, the guy behind counter said, "No mushrooms allowed" But the mushroom said,"Why, Im a fungi" Heh

* * *

 **Undyne! I dare you to beat up Chara until they have 1 hp! And no holding back!**

Undyne: COME HERE PUNK!

Chara: 1v1 I beat you last time!

 _* Undyne throws a bunch of spears at chara and chara dodges them*_

 _*Undyne had an idea*_

Undyne: look Chocolate

Chara: where

 _*Undyne throws the spears at chara*_

Chara: AHH

Undyne: Got you punk!

* * *

 *** _Serviper unleases a giant blizzard on the SA-X, Freezing half it's body and the ice breaks as the SA-X turns into it's mutated form_ ***  
 **Jackie: ORORARAWRUA! * _Jackie rips the mutant SA-X in half and it turns into the core-X*_**  
 **Soldier: MAGGOT!* _Soldier unleases all his rockets into the core-X before it can spread tiny Xs to infect everybody. After the shell is destroyed Jackie eats the core-X_ ***  
 **[Jackie obtained the screwattack]**  
 **Serviper: Soldier and Undyne I shall give you a reward for helping with the SA-X destruction. Name your price.**  
 **Alphys: can I get an explanation as to how Jackie aquired a new skill from eating the SA-X?**  
 ***Jackie starts screwattacking around***

Undyne: Uhh, How about a big ass sword

Soilder: To be naked and covered in honey

Undyne: Again!? Really

Soilder: Yes 


	23. WD Gaster (Sorry GW Daster)

**Turquoise** : **OK I turned everyone except the author into cats for a chapter or two. Have fun!**  
 *** _Turquoise starts throwing Hershey's Kisses at Chara._**  
 ** _*She looks down to see Sans lifting a big shiny blue tetra pack out of her bag._**

Turquoise: NO SANS COME BACK HERE WITH MY KETCHUP

Sans: Meow. (Nah)

Ethan: I just realized something, if undyne is a cat, and cat's like fish, is she gonna devour herself.

Undyne: Meow (No)

* * *

 **Serviper: Bring it in Jackie.* _Jackie leaves the room and comes back with a huge crate and slashes it open with his claws*_**  
Undyne:Meow (What's in there?)

Servipe: Your reward: Biggoron's Sword. This think is unbreakable and is twice as strong as the legendary master sword of hyrule. But it can't repel evil and it takes both hands to wield.

Undyne: Meow (hell yeah a sword)

 **Soldier I've got your reward here to. the crates of honey from the wreck of Ameila Airheart's plane in the siberian moutains. Found a decapitated bear skeleton there. I don't know why it had no head.**

Soilder: Honey is life

Ethan: Isn't ball is life?

Soilder: NO

* * *

 **W.D Gaster: Undyne LOOK OUT CHARA'S GONNA STAB YOU!**

Undyne: Meow? (What?)

W.D Gaster: Asgore...one of those souls was...he was my best friend...I'M GONNA KILL YOU! * _I punch Asgore in the jaw, rip his horns off, pummel him until his armor shatters and impale him with his on trident*_

Asgore: Meow (ahh... what.. was...that..for)

Ethan: Really n*gga

W.D Gaster: Kill 6 of my brethren will you? I'm gonna spare you but i'm gonna have fun first! * _I bash Asgore's head into the wall repeatedly*_

Asgore: * _Stops breathing_

Ethan: Call the ambulance

W.D Gaster: Chara you're also guilty! * _I dunk Chara in chocolate hotsauce*_

Chara: Meooooooow (Ahhhh, MM good and ITS BURNS)


	24. Meow

**Okay that was funny.*I dunk Chara in normal chocolate sauce***

Chara: Meow (Yesss)

Ethan: There are still cats. Nothing change for bpants

Bpants: You get used to it

Ethan: WHAT!?

* * *

 **SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR A WHILE!**

Ethan: Welcome back. Nothing much change.

 **Chara, how do you like being a cat?**

Chara: (Meow) I get to walk on four legs.

 **Here sans, have some ketchup ( I put vodka in it)**

Sans: Meow (why did you put vodka in my ketchup, you trying to drug me * _Gulp*_ uhhhhhhh)

 **Frisk, tell Papyrus a pun!**

Frisk: (Meow) I wasn't originally going to get a brain transplant, but then I changed my mind.

Papyrus: (Meow) Nyeeehh. Spaghetti army! Attack frisk

Frisk: (Meow) AHHH. HEEELLPP MEE!

 **Ah yes! I almost forgot *pour water on everyone who's a cat***

Everyone exept for the author: AHh

Frisk: Meow Hiss (Jerk)

Bpants: You still get used to this

 **See ya next chapter ;)**

Ethan: see ya

* * *

 **Sans. Do you know about the aborted genocide runs? I actually listened to Papyrus and spared him, stopping my rampage but I really want to fight you.**

Sans: Meow ( Yeah i know about those and if you want to fight me. Come here if you want to have a bad time)

 **Frisk. I'm sorry I took control of your body. If I knew you weren't a puppet for me to manipulate before the end of the true pacifist run I would have been less reckless and you wouldn't have been forced to slay Toriel, the ruins monsters and the snowdin monsters. Can you forgive me? If you don't I understand.**

Frisk: Meow (Its okay.)


	25. ᕙ(ᴥ)ᕗGot to keep strong 4 no reason

**So... How long the cat curse is gonna take?**

Frisk: Meow (one more chapter, maybe)

 **Here's 2 tons of chocolate Chara!... *takes them back***

Chara: _*sumonds knife*_ G̙̗̪i̯͓̜v̛̫̺̖̩̰e̬̲̦̙̳͙.̳̠ ̟̩͈͖I̻͔͙̱͘t҉͇.̛̼͙͉̻͉̳ ̰̠͕̠B̕a̜̙̦̮̼͚̥c͎k̬̫̩͈͓͇̩͡.҉̜͙̘̝̗̱ ̘̟N̨͇̺Ò̤͉W̸͇̣̥͍͇̙.̼̭̗̻̪

 **Hey Undyne! It only took me 1 try to defeat your Genocide form! And for Sans... 5 tries... Rip flawless Genocide run...**

Ethan: R.i.p flawless genocide ru. But hey, you beat sans

Sans: Meow (What?)

* * *

 *** _takes a picture of Mettaton as a cat_ * Kawaii~! * _turns everyone back to normal_ * Your welcome!**

Mettaton: Any time darling~

 **Mettaton (or anyone who can answer this) have you ever dealt with someone who you hate with a burning passion or someone the actually scares the living daylights out of you? I do, you see this girl who I will call C because I don't want her to find this and then make me pay for it by breaking every bone into my body, she bullies me and turns everyone against. Not to mention that she lied about being transgendered (still tells everyone she is), lies about her family life (I'm surprised that nobody notices her stories change EVERYTIME.), and spreads rumors about me to all my classmates. The one other thing I do not like is that she scares me with various Satanism propaganda and always has a rather sick sense of humour (like laughing about babies dying). I'm worried she might do something especially since my mom is so worried about this problem that she doesn't want me to go on a field trip with my class that she's going on as well. I know anyone would say just ignore her, its not that easy. If I so much as look at her, she will get mad even if it was on accident. She has taken any self-confidence I have by humiliating me or belittling me in front of everyone. She made me cry a month ago after laughing at me along with a bunch of my classmates in my practice run of my presentation project including the day of my presentation. And then, she just had the audacity to smile and tease me about it. I just felt like vomiting afterwards, I was so ashamed and embarrassed. To make matters worse, I had to walk to algebra class in the rain. Without an umbrella. Or a coat. I've been bullied practically since I was a very small child. First for my outward appearance, then because of my shyness, and then because of everything about me including being bullied for just performing on stage. Is that so wrong? Would you be able to deal with it if you were in my place? e some advice? Reason I asked you is because you seem so…confident, you have that confidence that I wish I had. I've experienced confidence before though once I leave the drama stage, it stays there like super glue. Gosh, I wish I had confidence like that. I'm sorry if I'm boring you with this, you do n ot have to answer this if you don't want to. I'll understand. I just… wish that for once, that the bullying and judgment would stop.**  
 **Sincerely,**  
 **~BlackButlerFan13**

Mettaton: Chara. he said my mom was a calculator and my dad ran on window visa.

Ethan: Fuck bullying. People gets bullied alot. So dont bully because its not fun.

* * *

 **I dare Frisk and Chara to kiss, DO IT!**

Chara: Do we have it it.

Frisk: Yeah?

Ethan: * _Gets camera*_

 _*C_ _hara and frisk get close then put their lips together for a minute then move away*  
_

Frisk: THERE! perv

* * *

Thanks Frisk. It's a shame we couldn't free Asreil. But atleast khaaaaaaaan was able to do it.  
Sans I don't want a bad time. I stopped killing long ago and all I want is a sparing match, I use a weapon that does no damage and you don't kill me.

Sans: Okay i won- * _Throws a bunch of bones at you*_ GET DUNKED ON

* * *

Hey Sans rate these jokes: I wanted to replace my lightbulb but that didn't seem like a BRIGHT IDEA.

Undyne always bashes containers open right? I'm beginning to doubt she never KICKED THE CAN before coming across Frisk in certain runs.

Soldier's a Nazi and robot fighting american. He's a regular G. .

How come Toriel always uses skeleton puns? Does she not have the GUTS to think of original material or does it take a SKELE-TON of effort?

Chara always eats chocolate but I think if she smoked it the little demon would get a SUGER HIGH.

Cheech and Chong smoked dog poop weed in their first movie and if Lesser Dog had some he'd wear a SHIT EATING GRIN.

Papyrus ran out of paper so he wrote his shopping list on his arm.

If I teach you how to play basketball can Chara get slam dunked on?

The SA-X Is only half a metroid romance fanfiction. No wonder the Omega Metroid killed it so easily.

Gribbly never needs luck, he's always on fire.

Alphys created the almagnamates and left them to rot. She's a cold blooded reptile if I've ever seen one.

*I grab Asreil and Asgore and put them in a fishing boat*  
Now go fishing while the spring's still here. It's ASREIL as fishing can get.

Anybody seen Friday the 13th? Not ASGOREy as you'd imagine.

I swear i'm hitting the bottom of the barrel here. Guess that's as good a reason as any to play donkey kong.

Disbelief Papyrus is an awesome concept if you ask me. I stared at the comic of it in disbelief.

Temmie flakes are grrrrrreat.

The Cinnamon Bunny shouldn't hear the massacre of the Chocolate Bunnies Chara committed on EATster SONday.

* * *

 **I am the Shadow Frisk, I am the shadow that will follow them around and ruin their lives, and I am here now!**

Ethan: * _Drops laptop and walks into a corner then comes back*_ NO AU'S or your question won't be in here 


	26. rip prince

**Turquoise:Heeeyyyy everybody. Look,I swear that the cat curse was just gonna last for two chapters: the first chapter it was posted on and the one after it. Hmm. Maybe something went wrong in the potion... Anyways!**

Frisk: Its okay. Aria turned us back

 **Mettaton, I know someone who is fab-er than you (don't mock that fab joke thing. I did it on purpose). They are made of love (no not LOVE) and can kick butt. Guess who.**

Mettaton: Sorry no

Ethan: I know.

 **Chara, What would you do if one day you get up and find that there isn't any chocolate or knives left in the entire city.**

Chara: Suicide

 **Napstablook: I personally like Spookwave. It's one of my favorite pieces of (underrated) music in the whole UT OST. You did great,bruh. *** ** _thumbs up_** *****

Napstablook: Thank

 **Muffet, I would like to buy a jug of spider cider pls. *** ** _Quoi drops a big sack of G on the floor._** * _Quoi drops a big sack of G on the floor._  
 _P.S. UR my fav character. And as a result,I overcame my fear of spiders. I now fearlessly and calmly stare a spider down whenever I come across one (It's a big improvement considering that I'd either scream or try to get away from said arachnid as soon as possible back then_ ). Thanks gurl. U rock.

Ethan: Huh, i thought spiderman would cure your fear of spiders

Muffet: He is your spider cider.

 **Toriel: How's being a teacher working out for you?**

Toriel: Its good. I teach the second grade at my school, underground elementary

Ethan:* _Under breath_ * Hell elementary

Toriel: What?

Ethan: Nothing

 **Also thanks for answering all my questions on this Q &A so far. It's really appreciated. And keep writing and stay determined! ;P**

Ethan: Thanks and have a good night or moring or afternoon or, you get the point.

* * *

 **Sans that hurt! I've got bone shards all over me now. I think Soldier experienced that once. *The Pyro throws honey at me.* OW!**

Pyro: Hhfmmhff

Sans: Your welcome

* * *

R.i.p Prince. You'll be miss :(


	27. GΛstΞЯ ΛppΞΛЯΛЛϾΞ

**Muffet, have you ever made a cigar out of webbing**

Muffet: No. I don't even smoke

 **Papyrus, what are your hat preferences?**

Papyrus: Nyeh. I prefer beanies because they are worm on my skull

 **Mettaton, Who's your second favorite robot?**

Mettaton: Mettaton neo

* * *

 **question for chara, since in the genocide route you are a part of frisk and therefore are technically a ghost/spirit kind of thing, do you just follow them around in the pacifist and neutral routes?**

Chara: Yes I know about those routes and those give me chills in my spine

* * *

 **Papnruh...hom lon a serond.*I take off my mask to reveal a black haired Canadian with burn marks across his face* Papyrus I'll give you the rarest pasta sauce on earth: California Reaper pepper sauce. It's earth's hottest pepper. If you want it I DEMAND you sing your version of stronger than you.**

Papyru: Ok

Papyrus: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, humans like you... Should be solving puzzles! Turn around human, it'd be a shame, If you saw that I had no puzzles for you, so please reset the game, Because back there a puzzles that are new. But humans like you don't like to get japed, And guys like me, well I like to be videotaped. So let's go, while Alphys is looking Let's go, spaghetti cooking! Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, but you do know that mercy's on the table. I know that inside that you must be trying, So let's be friends so stop monsters from crying. Try a little harder, we'll be here together, Fighting for you to change forever. I know you just reset each time I beat ya', But friendship will be here to meet ya'. I know you must have Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove. (x2)

(Instrumental)

This is where we stop, This is where we end. If you want to get past me, Then lets be friends again. But no matter how I impress you, You don't give up your attack. Is friendship not your purpose should we date when we get back? Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. but you do know that mercy's on the table. Though I admit that hitting me would rude. Since the Great Papyrus is such a Cool dude I know you made my friends all disappear, But I know you can change so I am here. I am their mercy, I am their patience, I am Acceptance I know you must have Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

But I'm here waiting for you.

Ethan: Ever heard of stronger than you estelle version

* * *

 **lol**  
 **I love the meme references**  
 **these chapters are fun and playful a bit ooc here and there, but its fine, I've seen worse.**  
 **#ishippearandicecap**  
 **but I am a lil' disappointed in soriel (ship name for sans and toriel right?) already official n' all that so I'll ask: Hey sans, what do you think of Gaster?**

Sans: Who is this gaster?

Gaster: {ĦЄ ÐØ$ИЄƚ RЄ Є ßЄR ĦĪ$ ØЩИ ÐÂÐ}

* * *

 **Om gosh I LOVE Underpants like: WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!? your friends...your memories..I'-**  
 **okay I'll stop, I love pretending I can voice act a smol child**

Ethan: K

Toriel: I didnt like it

Sans: *Crying* They made fun of me

* * *

 **/reads first few lines**  
 **ITS A ME**  
 **WA HEE HEEEEE**

Papyrus: Who is this Waluigi

* * *

 **Welcome to your family**  
 **Welcome to your new home**

Ethan: ?


	28. Everybody be hating kyle hobo

**_*Rains sushi_** *** Alright then.**

Ethan: :D

 ***** ** _Rains Undynes_** *** Uh...**

Undyne: Uhhh  
 ** _*Rains spaghetti and glitter_** *** WHAT IN THE FUCK?!**

Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh  
 ***** ** _Rains ketchup*_** **Someone's gonna be happy...**

Sans: OH. My GOD.  
 ***** ** _Rains Anoyying dogs and Temmies*_** **ALRIGHT I GET THE FUCKING POINT! JUST FUCKING STOP!**

TeM: HOI!1!

tEM: HOI

Bob: Hi, im bob

Annoying dog: Bark

Ethan: Wazzup Toby

* * *

 **"Be daring, grab ahold of your future."  
"You don't have to do what you think isn't right."  
"I BELIEVE IN YOU!"  
"Don't push people away! Make friends!"  
"Just kidding kid, stuff matters, especially people you care about."  
"You are loved."  
"It's okay to fall down! You'll always get up stronger again!"  
"The world isn't black and white. You're special."  
"Stay determined."  
-For the Undertale QA cast. Know that we care about you and are happy when you're happy.**

Ethan: Nice

Toriel: This just made my day

MK: ME too

* * *

 **Dude,how and where did you get the font you used for Gaster? It looks pretty nifty. Reminds me of a good book I read when I was younger.**

Ethan:

* * *

 ***Steals all of Frisk's Determination, Chara's knifes and chocolate, Toriel snail pies, Sans funny BONE, MTT's fabulessness, Paps' Spaghetti army, Muffet's Money, Asriel's Fur and AssLord's Dignity.. see ya ;)**

Frisk: Not my determination

Chara: My chocolate ;-;

Toriel: The pies i made for everybody

Sans: Give it back.

Mettaton: Nooo

Papyrus: Not my army. Nyoo hoo hoo

Muffet: Not my money.

Asriel: AHH. * _Shivers*_ Im cold

Ethan: Atleast he didn't take my cat, cinnamon

* * *

 **KyleHobo GIVE THAT BACK! * _I beat up KyleHobo and return the stuff he stole_ ***

Ethan: Ten bucks on Aria

* * *

 **KyleHobo what weapon do you like? My favorite is a TEMMIE GUN!*I shoot KyleHobo with a gatling gun shooting Temmies at 9001 mph for 15 minutes***

* _ _Room floods with temmies and 1 bob*__

* * *

 **ARGH HELP ME MR. AUTHOR! PEOPLE HATE ME!**

Ethan: I wonder why. Fine but give everbody's thing back

* * *

 **ETHAN! I accidentally told a troll called Sinister Shadow Sorceress about you're QnA and she'll be here any second. You NEED to block her.**

Ethan: Too lazy. Naw im fine

* * *

 **SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKA! Long time no see KyleHobo. *I imprison KyleHobo in author proof Traps* If you want this sorry skin sack to be freed then I suggest you fight me Soldier.**

Soilder: Its a fight you want. Its a fight youll get


	29. -

**OH FOR FU-... Can I at least give things back to the others?**

Ethan: NO. Give it to them

 **Evilliken, y you hate me? ;-;**

Evilliken: Cause i can

* * *

 **I can lift 300 pounds, run half the speed soldier rocket jumps and survived Papyrus giving me a beatdown. You're gonna need your ''kill me come back stronger pills'' Doe.**

Solider: COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN.

* * *

 **A gift for Toriel *Floods the house with snails*...sorry to everyone else here.**

Toriel: Thank you my child. But i don't like snail _That_ much

Ethan: y the fuk u lying

* * *

 ** _*Raining spears_ * Is Undyne up there?**

Undyne: Why the hell you think im up there

 ***Raining snails* Where's fucking umbrellas when you need them?**

Toriel: * _Sigh*_

 ***Rains elephants and rhinos* OH F*CK. HOLY SH*t**

Ethan: Language!

 ***Blood rains down from the sky* CHARA FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I JUST WASHED THIS SHIRT!**

Chara: HA! You should see the look on your face

 ***Raining bones and Gaster Blasters* Alright, you know what? I don't have anymore fucks to give. I don't care anymore.**

Sans: You have to care

* * *

 ***Frisks start to rain from the sky***  
 ***ERROR! UNDERTALE Q AND A HAS CRASHED DUE TO MULTIPLE TIMETRABELING ENTITIES IN ONE UNIVERSE. REBOOTING. REBOOT SUCCESSFUL.***  
 **Hi guys I was in the bathroom, what'd I miss?**

Ethan: Nothing much.

* * *

 **Smile for me, because I can't anymore.**  
 **Cry for me, because I can't anymore.**  
 **Laugh for me, because I can't anymore.**  
 **Live for me, because I can't anymore.**

Ethan: You need jesus

* * *

 **do the ultimate battle!:**

 **sans vs bill cipher**

Sans: Who?

Ethan: He's dead. Remember

* * *

 ***Steals the cat Cinnamon and steps out of the fabric of reality and the multiverse***

Ethan: Time to adopted a dog


	30. (Author beigns to be lazy again)

**Alright, alright... *give things back***

 **Everyone.. Forgive me for what I have done..**

 **I hope I dont get punished xD**

Asriel: How do i put my fur back on?

Ethan: The right way.

Sans: OHHHHHHHH

* * *

 **The cat was actually a bomb and I blow it up. Also**

Chara: HA! You should see the look on your face.

 **Discord: That's MY line! * _Discord starts chasing after Chara, firing flying sharks everywhere*_ Alright Soldier LET'S-A-GO!* _I get into a fighting stance_ ***

Solider: You better fight me like a man

* * *

 ***G falls from the sky***

Ethan: We don't use g's in the surface but muffet likes to keep a collections

* * *

 ***Wipes out the existence all pets in the Q and A multiverse***

Ethan: _*Snaps fingers then every animal even my cat comes back*_ NO

* * *

 _*Tuquoise runs in with a phone playing Hopes and Dreams airhorns at 78 volume._  
 _*She seems oblivious to to the fact that the headphones she's wearing are unplugged._  
JUST PASSING THRUUUUUU!

Asriel: My jam!

* * *

 **Toriel, since in the pacifist route you appear before the final boss, were you following frisk around this whole time? and if you were, what did you think about the date with papyrus?**

Toriel: No. I had a feeling in my gut that frisk would die by asgore and don't want to see that again so i ran over as fast as i can to stop him


	31. Smotherd by temmies

**asriel i give you your old body (which is not turned to dust or whatever) what do you do with it**

Asriel: I have no clue what to do with this

Ethan: I know what to do with it.

Asriel: What?

Ethan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Asriel: Your weird.

* * *

 **Hi i got everyone a gift.**  
 **Here asriel is a ps4**

Asriel: Thanks.

 **Frisk here is 50g**

Frisk: Wow. Thanks

 **Muffet here is/500000gold use it wisely**

Muffet: _*Spider laugh*_ Im SO rich

Frisk: :(

 **Sans here is a lifetime supply of ketchup and Fry's.**

Sans: YEAH!

Frisk: Whoa calm down

 **Papyrus here is a real car! Drive well**

Papyrus: NYEh Heh heh. Thank you human

 **Ashore here is a dating book**

Asgore: ;-;

 **Alphys here's all the anime shows on DVD that have come out so far**

Alphy: Thank you.

Ethan: Can you check if you have スーパーラヴァーズ

Alphy: What?

Ethan: Super lovers

Alphy: Oh here

 **Undyne here are a lot of guns**

Undyne: Can i trade for swords

 **Ethan here is a kitten**

Ethan: :D Imma name you swagmaster69

Karl: No my name is Karl

Ethan: Oh my god its a talking cat!

 **And chara here is a life time supply of chocolate's Have a good day**

Ethan: More like life time of diabetes

Chara: * _Throws knife at Ethan*_ Ẃђᾄҭ ḋἷḋ ẏὄὗ ṩᾄẏ?

* * *

 ***Comes into the house with a collection of shrunken puppy heads on a necklace and cat paw bracelets* To rub salt into that wound of yours.**

Ethan: Hey undyne. Can i borrow a gun. No reason

* * *

 ***Existence override 99%*  
-stop...hurts...  
Don't worry deary, soon you won't feel anything at all!  
...don't wanna die  
That's too bad then isn't it, hmm? Cause I...hehehe...WANNA SEE YOU SUFFER!  
*Existence override 100%. Override complete***

 **Can't even talk now hmm?  
Don't worry sweetheart, I can talk enough for both of us.**

Ethan: What?! What the fuck?!

Johntron: Imma sue your ass

* * *

 **OH FUCK THERE'S A TEMMIE HORDE RIGHT BEHIND ME! FUUUUU- *Smothered by a horde of evil Temmies who eat him alive before starting to stare at the rest of the crew.***

Ethan: Oh shit

Asriel: ...

Chara: My kind of monsters.

Frisk: ...


	32. Author is done moving

Frisk: Hey chara

Chara: Yeah frisk?

Frisk: Where is ethan

Chara: OH. He said that he was moving

Frisk: Will he come back?

Chara: Yeah. But in the mean time, Lets go look though is p*rn stash

Frisk: Oh. hehe

 _*Chara and frisk go to Ethan's Office where he gets the questions and open a drawer with Ethan's p*rn*_

Chara: So Ethan is a furry.

Frisk: Yeah

 _*Ethan comes through the door*_

Ethan: Hey gu-. Why are you in here?

Chara: Looking though your p*rn

Ethan: Don't tell nobody

Chara: Give me chocolate and i won't tell nobody

Ethan: Fine

* * *

 **Well... I know i shouldn't do this but... :) *** ** _Steals all given items that the crew just received*_**

Asriel: My fur ;-;

Sans: Wanna have a bad time right now? Give those things back

* * *

 **Hey, paps. Have you ever thought about opening a spaghetti restaurant? Sans can even open up a LEGAL hot dog drive thru or somethin'.**

Papyrus: Nyeh. A restaurant. _* Starts to daydream about the restaurant idea*_

Sans: What do you mean be **LEGAL**

 **Hey, Chara. I believe that you can be a good person if you just try. Have you ever considered changing?**

Chara: No. Im never gonna. * _Tips Ethans vase*_ See

Ethan: Hey.

Chara : You haven't gave me my chocolate

 **Marty: Okay, here's one. How many people can Undyne fight at once? *grabs popcorn* :D**

Undyne: about 8

Ethan: You haven't thought that threw

* * *

 **Chara if you answer this riddle correctly you get 5 tons of Chocolate, Anyone else gets to name their price**

 **I am just in time, and just for today.**  
 **I am just finished, and I am just begun.**  
 **I am just over the horizon, and I am just within reach.**  
 **What am I?**

Chara: Uh, The sun?

Ethan: Nope

Frisk: Mercy

Ethan: Yes

 ** _*gives the prize to the person or people who gave the correct answer*_ **

**Now I will come back later with a new riddle and a new prize**

Frisk: Ah yes, the good kush

Ethan: _*dies of laughter*_

* * *

 **undyne i give you a spear launcher and chara's soul what do you do with them**

Undyne: Shoot chara

Chara: Then ill move out of the way

* * *

 **AWWW HELL NO! *The man has 40 tanks and 55 machine guns behind him, and he is holding a minimum, fully loaded* OPEN FIRE! *The Temmie hoard was mowed downed in 1 minute* Now that is over, does anyone need these anti stuttering pills, because I don't need them, it also has instructions on them, also, I dare everyone to play Monopoly**

Ethan: Okay

*2 _hours later*_

Muffet: Pay up Ethan

Ethan: F-fricken heck man

* * *

 **Nope *Blows up Temmies with a cruise missile* So Undyne, suplex this machine until it is in small pieces, this machine souls not exist**

Undyne: Ok.

* _Grabs machine and does the suplex*_

* * *

 ***The carnage symbiotw bonds with Aria* Aria and Carnage are gone. I AM HAVOC!*the symbiote peels back so everybody can see Aria's face* Sparing these things is impossible. *Havoc turns his hands into swords and starts gutting the Temmies***

Ethan: k

Frisk: * _Too high to answer*_

* * *

 **SAVE YOURSELVES! *A swarm of Temmies silences him and begins attacking the crew***

Asriel: Nah. Were fine

* * *

 **Hehehehehe...so you can talk. You can't even speak normally now though. I suppose that happens when one is wiped from existence**

 **No, that would be too easy. Didn't I say already I wanted to see you SUFFER?**

 **Begging won't help. Afterall...I'M. ABOUT. TO. HAVE. LOTS. OF. FUN. TEARING YOU APART! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
 ***Stopped***

Frisk: Chara, stop

Chara: Thats not me

Ethan: I got a bad feeling about this

* * *

 **01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110**

Ethan: What

Sans: Its says ,"There is no redemption for me."

Ethan: Well who gives a sh*t

* * *

 **Death himself walks these hallways. Flowers and grass wither beneath his feet, and life is not there to bring new ones in. In time the world itself will wither up and die like the flowers and grass.**

Ethan: Nice

Sans: I dont get it

* * *

Ethan: Welp. That is. Also if you havent notice im acually moving and now im done but thank you guys for waiting you are the real mvp and also i have pass 5,000 views so thanks for all of the help and shout out the DestinyMason go check him out and have a good night or day or, You get the point


	33. The fanfiction police came

**Good try character good try. New riddle**

 **I am willing, I am massive**

 **I am small, I am Stubborn**

 **I will last till the end of man**

 **And I will came to those who have the courage to use me**

 **What am I?**

Chara: Uhh, determination?

Frisk: Its probably determination.

 **(The answer is determination)**

Chara: Yeah i got it right!

Frisk: Nice

 **Chara will get 15,000 chocolate chip cookies if they get it.**

Chara: * _Gets the cookies*_ Yes chocolate. My favorite

 **Frisk will a book on classic pickup lines though out history.**

Frisk: I dont know what that means. Check your spelling mr. dragon

 **Will be back with more riddles**

* * *

 **Alphys I NEED THIS SYMBIOTE OFF ME!**

Alphys: I can't do anything.

Undyne: Let me help. *Grabs a gun and shoots havoc off*

* * *

 **Turquoise: Crap I can't believe you actually put in my little shitpost shenanigan holy shit. *dying of laughter* Well,if it's your jam,then have some more! Ear-raping airhorn blasts incoming!**

 ***Pulls out phone and starts playing Hopes and Dreams Airhorns at full blast (which is REALLY fkn loud)***

Asriel: Still my jam

Frisk: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING

Ethan: SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP

Chara: Calm down dude.

* * *

 **Ok first off,May the fourth be with you**

frisk: your 5 days late and happy gumdrop day.

 **Second,holy shit I can't believe you actually included that little shitpost of mine OMFG. *dying of laughter* Anyways,if it's your jam, then have some more of it! *pulls out phone playing Hopes and Dreams airhorns at full blast* And even more of it! *whips out two airhorns and blasts along to the music***

Frisk: Not again

Chara: _*summonds knife and throws it to iamdarapto's phone and it goes through*_ No more

* * *

 **The writing quality is fine, but the following parts of the Content Guidelines is broken:**

 **Entries not allowed:**

 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

 **Since you used KyleHobo's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "Rude," Asriel replied. Try to add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor.**

 **Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive.**

Ethan: Do not give a single f*ck. Deal with it. Ban me sucker i dare you.

* * *

 ***Soldier throws me in a basket ball hoop and starts blasting rockets down my ass* AAAAAAAAH! CHARA HELP ME! *Soldier takes out his shovel so he can beat up Chara again***

Chara: * _Gets beat up by soldier*_

Frisk: That what you get eviliken


	34. too much prn

**Solider: MAGGOT! *** ** _I kick Chara in the mouth, rip out patches of his hair, bash him over the head with my shovel and it catches on fire, igniting his shirt and while he's on fire I take a sledge hammer to his feet and kick him in the balls.*_**

Chara: Ahh.

Evilliken: I demand a rematch!

* * *

 **Hello, this is The Füdhere here, with some thing to show you * _Reveals a rule 34 Toriel painting in a huge billboard_ * Now, who likes my gift**

Asgroe: ~i do

Toriel: Ughh. Im not a shemale.

* * *

 **Smile.**

 *** _A dark room in a warehouse, the concrete stained red*_**

 **Just keep smiling**

 _ ***A cry for help that no one answered.***_

 **It'll hurt less if you smile**

 _ ***A grinning child bleeding to death***_

 **They won't hurt you as much if you smile.**

 _ ***A shadow with a sadistic grin looms towards the child***_

 **Smile so the others don't worry.**

 _ ***A honey sweet voice as the shadow makes cuts on the child's face***_

 **No one needs to know if you smile.**

 _ ***The child is blinded by a violent slash at their eye***_

 **Smile. I have a name now, no one will hurt me anymore.**

 _ ***The child, now blindfolded, huddling against the corner hyperventilating***_

 **No one will make me suffer again, I can be safe**

 _ ***The voice, mocking the child, the shadow, kicking the child onto the ground and at their sides.***_

 **I can be loved.**

 _ ***The voice promises the child that they will only be hated.***_

 **I can have a family**

 _ ***The voice tells the child they will only know the darkness and pain.***_

 **I can be helped.**

 _ ***The child is without any friends. Even the rats bite them and steals from them.***_

 **All I have to do is smile. To keep smiling.**

 _ ***The child dies for the 9263th time. The eight-year old mentally prepared himself.***_

 **I can live.**

 **Why didn't you save me? It hurt so much. I was so scared. Why? Why?**

Chara: What?

Ethan: Can you explain it?

* * *

 **Hello, this is The Füdhere here, with some thing to show you * _Reveals a rule 34 Toriel painting in a huge billboard*_ Now, who likes my gift'' I'LL BREAK YOU IN TWO! * _I break the guest in half and shoot him to thousands of pieces_ * Oh shit! Sorry. I had post forceful separation blood lust.**

 **OH NO I'M LEVEL 8 NOW!**

Frisk: who was that?

Chara: Don't know

Toriel: Ugh. * _Throws a fireball at the billboard*_

* * *

 ** _*Everyone is frozen in place by a masked man_ * Finally, after all this time I ca- * _The masked man head explodes, and behind it you see a shotgun, gore everywhere*_ **

Chara: ...

Frisk: No words can describe that

 **And stay dead, now, to everyone, on , there is a M rated story with Frisk having S*x with Flowey, your reactions?**

Ethan: * _Grabs popcorn*_

Toriel: Is this true?

Frisk: Y-yeah

Toriel: did you at least use a condom?

Frisk: N-no

Ethan: _*chocks on popcorn in the background because he was laughing to hard*_

* * *

 **Huehuehuehuehue. Sorry not sorry. Anyways,I dare you guys to watch Gives You Hell (Undertale animation Pacifist). I swear it's nothing. No airhorns,no sick shiz,just one beautiful animation.**

Chara: What wrong with my head

Frisk: I like it

Sans: * _Looks at chara like in the video*_


	35. Hope

**Hi, and yes I know my name's segmented. Deal with it. So, I dare everyone to scream as loud as they can. Whoever does so gets a reward of their choice! Ready? GO!**

Asriel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Frisk: ah

Toriel: I don't want to

Chara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ethan: if you wanna hear a scream. listen to Mexican music or heavy metal.

* * *

 **What? What did you say?**

 **...**

 **"Someone will come and save you?"**

 **...**

 **HAHAHAHAHA! You're getting better at these jokes! W H O ' ?**

 **...**

 **He treated you kindly? He'll break you out? You really believe that? Well, lemme just shatter that illusion for you. We are in the most secure base in the world, top wizards of the world guarding every station. Best of the best. What idiot would risk their life to save you? Especially considerin ' . But hey, if you're right you might get a new friend! If he doesn't get killed first. But don't worry, if we capture him...hehehe...I ' !**

 **Bye now. I'll look for that friend of yours. And don't worry, I'll make sure he knows what you told me, so he'll hate you too 3!**

Frisk: I belive he'll help you

?: W H O

Frisk: Just have hope

* * *

 **Serviper:Aria broke the guy in half.* Another S-AX appears and starts fighting Aria***

 **Aria: I had a cut when Carnage bonded with me. And guess what that screwattack did?* _The Carnage symbiote flys out of Aria's arm and he becomes a sane Havoc and starts fighting the S-AX*_**

Havoc: You can't defeat me

S-AX: Lets see then?

Ethan: 8 pesos on Havoc

Havoc: Really?

* * *

 **Ethan: i didn't make the volleyball team ;-;**


	36. Chara on a spree

**Hey Chara, I'll give you 2 tons of chocolate if you stab someone and give me their soul and corpses so I can dismember their corpse with my saw and put them in my closet so I can tell people ur real. Also I just really want Undyne's left hand. Thx.**

Chara: Okay * _Walks to ethan*_

Ethan: * _Playing minecraft*_ Yes. I have enough to make a diamond hoe

Chara: * _Summons knife and stabs Ethan on the neck*_

Ethan: X_X

Chara: Here you go and im too lazy to cut off undynes left hand

 **PS Can I have Sans hoodie too? Thanks! Extra 666 bars of kit-kats if you get me it!**

Sans: No. You cant have it.

* * *

 **HEY CHARA! CAN U DO ME A FAVOR?**

Chara: * _Face full of_ _chocolate*_ Sure

 **Can you kill someone and then bring their soul and corpse to me so I can dismember them with my father's axe to put in my closet rearranged into a monster? Also, the more peopl-uhhhhhhhh things you kill the better. Stabs order: Thing #1:in the heart, clean. Thing #2:in the back of the head. Thing #3 : 66 time in the gut. Any more after that and you can choose.**

 **666 bars of chocolate for each kill. I'll give you my number so you can send them to me. Thanks! Owe you one!**

Chara: Ughh. fine * _Goes to a random person*_

Juan: Hola!

Chara: *Stabs them in the eye*

Juan: Por qué harías eso. X_X

Chara: Here is another person

 **Also, I have a question for Sans and Frisk. Have you guys read any of the Sans x Frisk fanfics? If not, READ THE S*** OUT OF THEM AND TELL ME FROM CHARA. If so, uhhhh...why would you ship yourselves with each other?**

Sans: Uhh, no

Frisk: Sure

Toriel: Dont forget to use protection you two

Frisk: *turns red*

 **rings an army of Temmies and one Bob away with them, with a demented smile on their face.**

 **DROP THEM OFF TO ME IN THE PLANT BOXES IN MY BACKYARD THAT LOOK LIKE COFFINS THX CHARA I GTG NOW THE AXE IS CALLING TO ME!**

 **I'm not even lying about the plant boxes I literally have them in my backyard. Sorry if this Is too long bye**

Chara: See ya

* * *

 **:Let's see, where is that "savior", hm? It gonna be so much fu him apart!**

 **...**

 **He's strong? Let me plain to you, the strongest people in the world are gathered here. What makes you think he can hurt us?**

 **...**

 **I'm not getting responses from the guards. What the hell's going on?**

 **...**

 **Of course there's blood! You think I'm blind?! He's managed to kill every one, even the strongest people here. He's not normal! What the hell! It's as if the god of death descended here! He's the God of Hyperdeath!**

 ***There's the sound of yellow soul magic amplified by a million times, and a door being kicked down.***

 **Unfortunately, Hyperdeath doesn't quite compare to your power. And I've collected enough of your blood and SOUL fragments to get your power too! If he dies, just know you're the cause 3!**

 **...**

 **There's no way to beat a spaceti-there you are! D I E !**

 ***Maniac laughter and the sound of explosions.***

 **HAHAHAHA-GAH! What the hell's this! I got shot! Who the hell are you, and how did you survive that attack. Even a God would have died!**

 ***What sounds like a cannon going off***

 **Gah! I'll come back! Stronger than before! I'll make you all pay! I'll-**

 ***Another canon-shot sound. And then a errie silence.***

 **Hello, my name is...**

 **:Hello, my name is Hilint. What's your name?**

 **...**

 **Henry? That's a nice name. Not sure if it's that appropriate for a girl though...**

 **...**

 **You're a boy? Why do you have such long hair than? Can you stand up? I should get you somewhere safe.**

 ***"Henry" _stands up_ ***

 **Dear god...those are some hellish scars. Let's get you somewhere safe kid.**

 **...**

 **No, it's okay I won't ask anything in return. Just for you to be happy and safe. I swear, I won't let anyone hurt you again. No kid should have to live through that.**

 **...**

 **You're eight?! My god kid...I'm so sorry. Let's get to somewhere safe, okay? We can talk more there, somewhere safe, alright?**

 **...Ok y**

 **[The missing holes are due to them not fulling recovering their existence from the last experiment]**

Frisk: You okay henry?

Henry:...im...Fine

Frisk: It okay, ethan's 8 too!

Ethan: *comes back from the dead* Im not eight, im 11 so shut the f*ck up.


	37. Comforting Henry

**Hey Sans. So I go on Archive of Our Own to read about AUs and stuff (Ink and Error Sans included) and I find a truckload of Sans/Reader. Several of which include smut. Opinions? (tbh this happens to me a lot god why)**

Sans: Annoying and i visit them the AU sans on my spare time.

* * *

 **Make Henry comfortable. His favorite snack is grapes. Don't try and pry into Henry's past or stare at the scars in his back, and everywhere else really. It'll make Henry uncomfortable and, not that I would blame him. His past seemed pretty traumatizing, it's best to just let some of the raw emotions and sensations from the memories fade out. Or never ask about them again, because he really doesn't need to remember that.**

Frisk: Okay

Ethan: ... Wanna play minecraft?

Frisk: ETHAN!

Ethan: What?

Henry: ...sure...

* * *

 **hey sans if you had to rate chara on a scale of -1 to -10, how would you rate her?**

sans: -4

* * *

 **Hilint? You collected SOUL fragments? trapping the innocent souls that barely cling to life inside your being JUST for power! Your sins shall be your end * _Ghost Rider grabs Hilint*_ Look into my eyes and feel the pain of those you absorbed.* _Hilint feels his soul being burned by the penace stare*_**

 *** _Ghost Rider looks at Frisk*_ I should probably do this to you but what part of your slaughter was Chara and what wasn't I do not know.(Ghost Rider's power fluxuates to kill those who kill innocents and the monsters tried to kill Frisk, most of it was Chara so Ghost Rider wouldn't know)* _Ghost Rider speeds off*_**

Frisk: who, was that?

Ethan: Ghost rider

Chara: Who?

Ethan: He is a skeleton like sans and papyrus, but hes is on fire with chains and a motorcycle.

* * *

 **Oh well, was time to appoint a new dimension hopper anyway.**

 **Henry, whether you did it unconsciously or not, you brought yourself and Hilint to another dimension. If you don't believe me, just look at the history of your original world. Monster died long before you were born. Humans have used their magic to wage war on one another. Hilint is a veteran of the war, he was anyway before you brought him to this other "world"...**

 **You better learn how to use that power quick kid. Trouble's brewing and your going to need all the help you can get.**

Henry: I.. can try. But, i do not know what my power is


	38. i dont know anymore

***** ** _the room suddenly has a portal in it, and from it the smell of fresh spring growth, Lab cleaner, ashes, feather down, sweaty feet, fresh Butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and the humid tang of the Underground fills the room. From the depths a fully grown person comes forth, quickly followed by two tiny people who grab and hold onto the grown woman who seems to be trying to put them back in the portal. she gives up and just creates some stickers with words on them and sticks onto the hospital aprons their wearing. The two kids when closely looked at had large brown and redish wings, but that was the only consent as the both of them were constantly shifting between Chara's coloring and Frisk's coloring like a metamorphmagas from harry potter, the stickers also appear to be warning labels, the child on the right says "Hello I'm going to be Frisk when I escape the labs, please be warned that I am a uncontrolled telepathic with mind control abilities, one powerful enough to control everyone in two large lab complexes over 5000 miles apart with my twins help, I can also SAVE LOAD and RESET" the other child's says, "Hello I'm Chara reincarnated and if anyone hurts my Twin sibling Frisk where I can do something about it they will have A REALLY BAD TIME, I'm also a telepath but Frisk is more powerful but I can teleport to anywhere I have been or to whoever minds I am currently reading, and frisk and I are always reading each others minds." under the words their seem to be a crudely drawn picture of a person with wings stabbing someone with a knife. how it got their nobody knows*_**

 **sorry about the kids I was working on their timeline when this updated and the little ones followed me... and well telling a Frisk and a Chara no is like telling the sun to not shine. so we're stuck with them. don't worry they won't do anything Frisk already promised not to test their telepathy unless they want to say something, given that the poor dears have damaged vocal cords from consent screaming. And Chara promised not to kill anyone who picks on them for being "freaks".**

Frisk: Okay

Chara: Aww. I need to kill them

 **Now Chara what is your opinion on Chirsk both the Fusion and the ship. Frisk?**

Chara: who is chirsh

Frisk: They mean Charisk, i think

Chara: I dont know who that is still. And for the ship, i do not like it

Frisk: i do

Chara: WHAT?!

 **Sans what do you think about *** ** _shivers_** *** F**

 **ontcest ohdogIcan'tbelieveIjustsaidthat, babybones pics?**

Sans: Kinda adorable.

 **toriel what do you think about when you hear the word apple.**

Toriel: About that thing that humans have. Whats it called again?Oh yeah, the adam's apple

 _ *****_ ** _why the woman is asking questions winged!Frisk goes, still shifting between Frisk's look and the original Chara's looks, up to the older Frisk and holds up arms for hug_** *** (if picked up Frisk would be able to feel scars running all over Winged!Frisk's body in patterns that suggest dissection while still alive, and being clawed by something, Winged!Frisk will then announce telepathy to everyone in the room that this is Chara and their big sib and stays their as Chara joins in on the hugs who has the same scars as Frisk) (if not they will pout and telepathically say "RUDE" at Frisk and walk back to the woman and their Chara)**

 **welp that happened *** ** _giggles_** *** Now for some gifts I got a sleeping bag and pillow combo womdo for sans, I got 2 pounds of chocolate for Chara, I got a plush goat for Frisk, I got the two full box sets one of Naruto another of Bleach for Undyne, two full box sets one of Sailor Moon and the other of Ranma 1/2 all the Manga for Alphys, some new teas for Asgore, and a cookbook for Paps. Toriel I didn't get you anything, because I couldn't think of anything you would want.**

Sans: Thanks? I guess

Chara: Welp, i just ate it all, but thanks

Frisk: Why do i need a plush goat when i have asriel

Undyne: Thanks punk!

Alphy: Thank you!

Papyrus: Wowie, i didnt know that there is different ways to cooks spaghetti

Toriel: Its okay. I do not need anything

 ***picks up Chara and Frisk and leaves waving* BYE!**

Ethan: Bye

* * *

 **To be fair, those SOULS tried to kill me first. Henry and I came from a world that's quite literally kill or be killed. There are no monsters, and humans still have magic. The SOULS would have faded out if I had not absorbed them anyways. Why do you think Henry was being experimented on anyways? For his powers.**

Frisk: But you dont hurt the souls.

Sans: Yeah, that can do some serious damage.

* * *

 **Haven't you realized it yet? You could see different versions of yourself. You could be presented with a choice and see thousands of different paths branching out from it. You were born with a power your world had never seen before. You have the power to manipulate space and time. Learn to harness this power soon. The council of gods are dying and as someone exiled from my throne as the God of space, time, and manipulation, I cannot save them. The gods cannot die or all worlds will fall into chaos.**

Henry: Different versions?

Ethan: He means UA's

Herny: Oh, that. I can try

* _Henry then opens a portal and_ _Error_ _sans comes out*_

Error _Sans: Fi-_

 _*Ethan shoves him back in the poral*_

 _Ethan: NO AU'S ALLOWED_

* * *

 **If you like super lovers try worlds best first love it's not as good but whatever**

Ethan: Naw, oh also just a few minutes ago i was watching the anime version episode #7

* * *

 **alphys i give you a SUPERMEGAULTIMATE POWER upgrade to mettaton nd chara trapped in a box what do you do with them**

Alphy: To send chara free cause she became nice

Chara: Im not nice.

Alphy: Yes you are

* * *

 **Hey Mettaton, check a video on youtube called "Compressorhead Ace of Spades" what do you think?, for me those guys have more glamour than you. :j**

Mettaton: The video is nice but i still have glamour than them

Ethan: one of them had boots on

Mettaton: OVERLOAD *explodes*

Sans: I saw the video too, and thats what i call heavy metal


	39. More gems

**See? You can use your powers. Okay now try and find another version of yourself and find more of you to look for someone strong to help us. Sans and the others just aren't strong enough. Not trying to be pushy or anything, but every second that passes, somebody's dying.**

Herny: i can try.

*Herny tried to open a portal and a portal was spawned and in a black figure, came a another version of henry.*

Herny: I... did it

* * *

 **1st:whats with all the drama?**

Chara: What drama?

Frisk: Probably whats happening with henry

 **2nd:I dare everyone to react to san's ultimate form**

Sans: Ah yes, my ultimate form

Frisk: You can do that sans?

Sans: Yeah

Chara: ...

Sans: You gonna say something chara?

Chara: No

 **3rd:I dare everyone to sing their version of stronger than you**

NOPE

* * *

 **Turquoise:Hey guys! Haven't seen ya since the shitpost! ((due to the fact that she's a self-insert)) * _notices Henry_ * Hey,who's the new kid? He's adorable! But anyways,I have come with more stuff to say and do.**

Frisk: That is henry

Henry: IM NOT ADORABLE!

 **Chara:I have never played Undertale since my laptop is crap,but if I ever do,I decided to name you Rick. After the rick-roll. Or MLG. Whichever one I prefer.**

Chara: I prefer XxX_ch r _XxX or something like that

 **Sans: Why were you selling tickets made of toilet paper of all things during the Shyren fight?**

Sans: it was sorta like a concert and i was running low and coins

 _ ***eats a weird food bar***_

 **Flowey:*levitates in the air* I can control water vapor. Deal with it.**

Flower: I need water to survive. GIVE ME THE WATER.

 **Frisk:Yer ded 2 me. Me nu lik Charisk**

Frisk: I still dont know who is charisk

 **Undyne: FITE ME M8! Spear vs halberd!**

Undyne: Lets dance

 **(before the fight can escalate,a portal opens and an orange paw pulls Turquoise through)  
**

 **?:That's enough! I'm so done with you fighting people while high! How do you even get high?! You're a Gem for Christ's sake!**

 **Quoi:Naw man,lemme at 'er! Lemme at 'er!**

Frisk: Woah call down, who are you?

Quoi: Im Quoi, another gem

* * *

 **You still kept innnocent souls in the mortal plane. As for you. * _Ghost Rider points to the guy who talked about the dying gods_ * If innocent blood has been shed then I shall collect more spirits of vengance to assist. The sinful must be punished!**

?: * _Slow claps* so, you found out!_

 _Frisk: Who are you?_

ytneh: im ytneh, the opposite of that dork, henry!

Henry: Dont call me a dork

ytneh: I can call you what i want to call you, b*tch


	40. Another one

**Chrisk is what happen when Frisk and Chara are fused into one being most timelines with that ether have Frisk and Chara at war for control of the body making the body really unstable think a Human Amalgamate, or the related being be a DISCOMFORT filled new person with both a Chara ghost and a Frisk ghost trying to get wait they want. Related to the first thing sometimes Chara wins but then sunny happens and lets just says Chara nopes out and resets, Sunny is a unholy female fusion of Sans and Flowey and well... for sunny LOVE is equal to foreplay *** ** _shivers_** ***, don't blame Chara at all, nope don't like the stare it's like their trying to picture you naked. *** ** _shows chara and frisk a picture of what Chrisk looks like_** *****

Chara: So thats chrisk? Looks ugly

Frisk: Dont Make fun of it.

Alphy: Discomfort? sounds familiar. I need to research this, discomfort

* * *

 **to anybody: can you understand or speak wingdings?**

W.d Gaster: ✋ ㈇7✌ (I can)

* * *

 **Tbh Quoi is actually the nickname for meh OC since I get lazy with writing the full name sometimes. \\_(ツ)_/**

Frisk: Okay, thanks for clearing that up.

Chara: But whats your full name?

* * *

 **Frisk, what is your full name?**

Frisk: My name is Frisk Cullen Dreemurr

Chara: Dorky middle name

Frisk: Don't make fun of mine

* * *

 **Quoi is actually Turquoise's nickname. I kinda have a penchant for weird nicknames.**

Ethan: Naw

* * *

 **Oi, ytneh. You're not my kid are you? If you bully him, I will make you beg to burn in hell. I will rip out your intestines and feed it to you. Capiche. * _Lifts ytneh up with a hand_ * Listen, I know exactly how to kill you. Don't even think of fighting back. Got it? ' T D I E**

Ytneh: N*gga I ain't scared of you, do your worse

Ethan: Aye dont say that word, you B*sterd

Ytneh: What Word

Ethan: N*gga

Ytneh; No n*gga

* * *

 **Oh, great another fucking glitch in the universal code. Why the hell do we have a opposite here already? Henry, try looking for someone that isn't your opposite. Lives are at stake here. Both mortal and ageless.**

Henry: Ok, ill find another version

*Henry opens another portal and a black, tall black figure came, another Henry holding a sword and wearing torn clothing and a backpack *

Henry (2): did somebody call me?

Frisk: What version are you?

Henry(2): Im the henry where a zombie outbreak and my life, I been on the run.

Henry: Horrible

Henry(2): I know. Wait, who is that red eyed fellow over there?

Henry: Oh that is chara, and this one is frisk, and this is ethan, and the other one is asriel, who just always plays on his xbox

Henry(2): Nice

* * *

 **Listen real fucking well here, Mr. Judge. I don't like the fact I have to absorb SOULS, but if I don't, they go to heaven and are eaten by the remaining GODS out of fear. So unless you want them to be eaten alive, and for the rest of the world to fall because you couldn't accept a fact, fuck off. They are still alive in me, and I will bring them back to life when the crisis is over. Am I fucking clear enough for you yet?**

Frisk: You done with your little baby fit?

Chara/sans: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sans: Get dunked on

Ethan: Get roasted

* * *

 **Henry...you will lead to this world's death...you must D I E!**

 **You know it too don't you? Your early years in the lab...you will lead to everyone's death.**

Henry: But... i dont want to die, _*Flashbacks in the lab and a shiver goes down his spine*_


	41. (Author is lazy AGAIN)

**Sans what would you do if Chuck Norris appeared in the Underground?**

Sans: Hope he does not do the genocide route.

 **Chara are you Illuminati?**

Chara: No

Ethan: Wait M8

* _Zooms in on chara's sweater and draws a triangle*_

Ethan: Illuminati confirmed?

* _X-Files Theme starts to play*_

Chara: Really?

Ethan: Yeah

 **Papyrus what would happen if you summon the legendary Flying Spaghetti Monster?**

Papyrus: show it to my brother, sans. Then ride it with my papyrus army to steal all of the spaghetti in the world. Nyeh heh heh

 **Frisk what do your eyes look like?**

Frisk: My eyes ARE open. Im Asian.

* * *

 **To everyone: One word... Homestuck. Have fun when you look it up. *run away***

Frisk: I dont know what this is.

Chara: Me neither

* * *

 **Don't use your ''I'm not the badguy because gods that haIf been slain eat souls.'' crap, Sinner. I am not a judge, you disturbed the natural way of things. These false gods have been slain by the spirits of vengance. All but 4 of the spirits of vengance were erased from existance! I'm the expert here, you're not.**

 **The souls being alive is meaningless. How is being alive better than being alive and in a purgatory? Mind games and deception can not fool a spirit of vengance.* _Ghost Rider grabs Jacob and gives him a penance stare*_**

 **Look into my eyes and feel the PAIN of the souls you absorbed. * _Jacob's soul is burned to almost nothing, releasing the souls and leaving Jacob at Sans' mercy_ ***

 **I leave you now, Jacob. In mortal hands.**

Jacob: Im weak now, Without the souls, im useless

* * *

 **Turquoise: JacobCorrupted, fuck you. Fuck. You. This kid has been through some serious shit and has a heavy burden on his shoulders. Why'd you have to do make the load even heavier,man? I mean,imagine yourself in his shoes. I bet you'd crack under the pressure pretty easily. Now stop bitching and leave him alone.**

Jacob: Okay, fine im sorry, That Your suck A PU55Y HA!

 **But anyways,yeah have at my nickname. TurQUOIse. Tbh,I have no idea how it came about. It was just thrown out of the blue one day and it stuck. Probably cuz it's a good excuse for making fish puns. I'm a Quoi fish,after all.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Frisk: Nice

 **Flowey:*forms a small cloud over his flower pot* That's literally the only way I can water you with my powers.  
**

Flowey: Finally, WATER!

 **Undyne:Still up for that fight. * _pulls a tomahawk,halberd and a blue and yellow trident out of Gem_ * only until you get tired or if you poof me. LV plays no role in this battle ((Quoi's a Gem War veteran so yeah)). * _slips tomahawk in between teeth*_**

Undyne: No, i got a date with alphy today


End file.
